


to the nines

by ewidentnie



Category: di[e]ce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/pseuds/ewidentnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in kazuki's opinion, this is entirely too much effort for just one measly <i>date</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the nines

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago, my lovely lovely [cami](http://si-siw.tumblr.com) wrote [two](http://si-siw.tumblr.com/post/74934927891/day-19-idols#tumblr_notes) [snippets](http://si-siw.tumblr.com/post/75577617245/diece-idols-au-2) of a di[e]ce AU where Sion and Gara are idols, Naoto and Kirito are their managers and Kazuki and Haruki are college students?/fans.
> 
> this is set in that universe o/

Kazuki's pretty fortunate as far as roommate situations go - he's lucky enough to be living with his best friend, and by this point in time they've known each other for long enough that any issues like boundaries or cleanliness just simply don't exist. He's never gotten sexiled, never been woken up by Haruki fucking someone on the couch at two AM, and Haruki doesn't even ever steal his food.

Which makes it even weirder when he comes back after classes and finds Haruki in nothing but a pair of pink striped boyshorts.

They've been friends for more than fifteen years at this point, and Kazuki likes to think that they don't have any secrets between them, but this?

This is entirely new.

"Do I want to know?" Kazuki asks, shutting the door behind him.

Haruki looks over his shoulder at him as he drops his keys on his desk. To his credit, he's completely unfazed. "I have a date," he says casually, as if his roommate didn't just walk in on him in nothing but girls' panties.

"And that requires you to wear...that?" Kazuki questions. Haruki just nods, reaching over to fish something out of a bag near his feet and - oh god is that a bra? It's totally a bra. His studious, calm, mature, student council straight-A best friend just pulled out a lacy pink bra. And is putting it on.

"It's with Gara," Haruki explains, as he reaches back to fasten it. He doesn't fumble at all, and Kazuki wonders somewhere in his mind if he's had practice at it. And then promptly sweeps that thought aside. "He can't be seen with me, obviously, so I'm in disguise."

Kazuki blinks. "You must really like the guy," he says stupidly. Haruki doesn't say anything, just smiles, small and private, and just then he starts to realizes that Gara's maybe more than just a fling to Haruki.

He watches in a vague sort of sick horror as Haruki starts pulling on all his layers - shirt first, something loose and unfitted to hide his broad shoulders and relative lack of curves, then the skirt, black and pleated and  _short_ , jesus christ, and finally socks, long and over the knee, ending the requisite one inch before the hem of his skirt. He's a little surprised by how comfortable Haruki seems to be - his friend's always been confident, but a quiet kind, not the type to be this at home in girls' clothing.

Haruki moves over to the desk, opening new packages of lipstick and mascara and god knows what else. It only takes him about ten minutes to put it all on, including the time it takes him to switch out his glasses for contacts. The difference is small, but it's significant. His eyes look larger, lashes long against his cheeks when he blinks, and the pink on his lips distracts from the sharpness of his jawline. He looks  _pretty_ , even with the short haircut, and Kazuki's hit with the oddly embarrassing revelation that he's looking at a blonde, female version of himself.

"You look good," Kazuki says, completely honest.

Haruki smiles, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear. "You narcissist," he says, but there's no bite to it. Kazuki can tell that he's pleased.

Haruki kneels to rummage through the last unopened bag on the ground. "What's in that?" Kazuki asks.

"Shoes," Haruki says, pulling out their box.

"What's wrong with your boots?" Kazuki wonders. He thinks they're perfectly fine, but apparently not.

"Nothing," Haruki says, "but Kirito seems to think that these would be better for today."

"Oh. Okay." Then it dawns on him. "Wait,  _Kirito's_ in on this too?!"

Haruki shoots him a glance. “You think I went shopping for all of this by myself? Besides, he's way too invested in making sure that his boss gets laid - he'd never pass up on an opportunity like this."

"So this was his idea?"

"No." Haruki's eyes twinkle. "It was mine."

He sits to put the shoes on, cute wedge sandals that tie around the ankle. They make his feet look  _tiny_ , and give him an extra couple inches when he stands back up. He grabs a handbag off the bed - it matches his fucking outfit, of course it fucking does - and tosses his phone, wallet, keys, and a lipstick in it.

"Don't wait up," he says, and Kazuki just snorts, digging a condom out of the free stash in his desk that they'd been given at the beginning of the year.

He tosses it at Haruki's head. It bounces off his forehead - he's always been a good shot. "Stay safe," he says, and Haruki just rolls his eyes at him, but he tucks it into his handbag anyway.

He walks out the door, and Kazuki wonders if he should be asking just exactly when Haruki learned to walk so damn well in heels.

**Author's Note:**

> 'haha yeah i don't think i'm really into crossdressing,' i said, and then i found this on my hard drive.
> 
> i think i'd started writing the next part where gara and haruki actually go on the damn date but i lost the notebook i started it in so i guess it's lost to the void forever oops
> 
> also what are titles


End file.
